oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Zuppa M. Anohni
Martyred Maiden Zuppa M. Anohni is a rising rock-star. A growing icon among pirates. An artist who is not afraid to get political, and risk his life. In fact, his own birth was a major risk. He was born by a kuja mother, with a human father. Thankfully, right as the other kuja found out, his mother and him escaped, but his father was killed. His mother worked as an assassin pirate, called the "Lilac Killer" for her beautiful lilac hair. She ended up being arrested, and Zuppa was an orphan. He joined an underground rock band called "Snake Tongue," which is where he got his first guitar, after singing in the streets for money. He had a surprisingly good voice, and when playing a guitar, it was effortless and incredible. Once at age 17, he began his crossdressing. There are a few reasons he stated in an interview for this decision. To resemble his mother in honor of her, To honor his kuja heritage, and also in honor of the okama, as he was inspired by them. Zuppa disbanded from the group after they taunted him for his decision, forcing him to become a mere background guitarist. Zuppa then started his own music, playing in clubs with his snake guitar named "Medusa." Now, he's becoming a real pirate. He's upgraded his guitar to be able to release shockwaves through the music. He also found a devil fruit in a cave, which was supposed to be for a marine coming to get it, but he ended up eating it. So far, he hasn't mastered it fully, but once has has, he'll be a true threat. Appearance Zuppa does have many kuja characteristics, such as the slim body, smooth skin, and beautiful hair. He has fair skin, and a scar on his eye. He also likes to wear some kind of jewel on his forehead to "represent how powerful thoughts are." He likes to wear clothes that are both seductive, risque, yet elegant and soft. He also has gold colored tattoos, and where's gold like jewelry pieces. His guitar is shaped like a red serpent. Personality Zuppa is known for his hot and fiery personality. He is brave, and full of pride for his music. He will sing about whatever he wants, and not give a damn about the consequences. He is highly dedicated and maybe too passionate about music, as sometimes he'll spend a whole week in his room, simply working on music. Relationships N/A Abilities and Powers His main source of fighting is Hasshoken through his guitar, "Medusa." By turning on a switch, playing the guitar releases very loud sound vibrations that can push enemies away, and hurt their ears. However, it needs awhile to recharge. It is unclear what allows it exactly to perform such loud vibrations. Haki Zuppa has not mastered any form of haki yet. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Devil Fruit Hea-hea no mi allows the user to control and manipulate their hair. When trained enough, the user can even manipulate other's hair. (Not rn though) The techniques involve forming hair into weapons, animals, or even transportation. It is unknown just how far the hair can extend. It is noted the users hair does become more durable, but when soaked, it loses it's power until dried. Trivia *Zuppa's first name is based off an Italian dessert *Zuppa's last name is in reference to the transgender singer, Anohni, who also writes political music. *Zuppa's picture is from the character Toso from food fantasy, who has a similar personality. Quotes *"I find that bullshit." *"You wish for me to help you, but I can't tune a broken guitar." *"The World Government should be called the World-Below Government because honestly, I don't think any of them are going to heaven." References